Young Justice: Redux
by TurboAce
Summary: A spin of the 1st season of young justice. But with Wonder Girl already on the team will that make a difference. Flash like Kid Flash. Full powered Superboy. And an early Nightwing Robin
1. Character List

Name: Robin/Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson) NW

Age:13

Species: Human

Designation: B01

Super Power: None

Costume: Nightwing costume but robin sized

Name: Kid Flash (Wally West) KF

Age: 14

Species: Human

Designation: B04

Super Power: Super Speed (same as Barry Allen flash but not as polished)

Costume: Canon

Name: Wonder Girl (Donna Troy ) WG

Age: 13

Species: Human

Designation: B03

Super Power: Flight, Super strength

Costume: Canon

Name: Superboy (Connor Kent) SB

Age: 16 (biologically 1)

Species: Half Human half Kryptonian Clone

Designation: B02

Super Power: Super Strength, Flight, Heat vision, infrared vision, super senses

Costume:Canon

Name: Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) AL

Age: 16

Species: Atlantean

Designation: B05

Super Power: Atlantean sorcery, Atlantean attributes

Costume: Canon

Name: Red Arrow/Speedy (Roy Harper) Red

Age: 17

Species: Human(clone)

Designation:B06

Super Power: None

Costume: Canon

Name: Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) Ms. M

Age:15 (chronologically 45)

Species: Martian

Designation: B07

Super Power: Shape shifting, Telepathy

Costume: Canon

* * *

**This will be updated as the story goes by so refer back if necessary**


	2. Prologue: Independence Day and Fireworks

Young Justice:Redux

**Prologue: Independence Day and Fireworks**

When Speedy left, and Aqualad and Kid flash were talking, Robin used his wrist watch computer to send an email to someone, When that happen Wonder Girl came flying through with Speedy getting dragged along the floor

After some convincing from Robin, the 5 left to Cadmus Labs after discovering the bottom levels they stumbled across the Genomorphs. The later Project Kr. When they found out Project Kr is a clone of Superman. They immediately try to free him just to get turned on as soon as it happen. With Superboys, Strength, Flight, Heat vision, infrared-vision etc... They were overwhelmed.

After convincing from the 5, Superboy freed them and made their escape, they ran into blockbuster with Speedy trapping him with his foam arrow, Superboy, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash proceeded to beat him up. While Robin and speedy were working on the columns. When they collapsed noticing they will get buried under Superboy shielded Robin and Wonder Girl while Aqualad did the same with Kid flash and Speedy. When finally out of the rubble the Justice league arrived. Now is when this story take place...

**Outside destroyed Cadmus**

"Start talking" Batman said

…

"Um... Wonder Woman suggested I should train you to control your powers, do you accept... son?" Superman asked

"Yes... dad" said Superboy with eyes widen in shock

"Okay now listen to Batman" said Superman

"Right !"said Superboy

"We are not happy" said Batman"You hacked Justice league system, disobeyed orders and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again"

"I am sorry but we will" said Aqualad

"Stand down Aqualad" said Aquaman said

"Apologies my king... but no" said Aqualad making Aquaman raise an eyebrow

"We did good work here tonight, we did this all by ourselves with what you trained us to do" said Wonder Girl

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 5 of you-" said flash acknowledging everyone but Superboy

-the 6 of us" said Kid Flash correcting his mentor

"Were ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all" said Speedy

"Do you all agree to this" asked Batman addressing all but looking at Robin

"Yes!" All but Robin said

everyone was now looking at Robin waiting for his reply

"Rob?"

"Robin?"

"Hey robin?"

"Whats wrong Robin?"

"Aren't you with us?"

"Um... yeah I'm with you" said Robin with not a lot of enthusiasm

"Fine as of today you are no longer Robin" stated Batman making Robin flinch

"What why?" Asked Superboy

"If he doesn't want to be my partner then he can't be called Robin" stated Batman

"He can do both, we all can" said Speedy

"Maybe but he either needs to be all in Gotham with me or all with you" said Batman

Batman turned away disappearing in the shadows

"We need to talk" said Superman to a downcast Robin

**Mount Justice**

"This was the original headquarters of the league now its yours but you do missions on League terms" said Wonder Woman

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here as your supervisor and Black Canary volunteered for training, I will deploy you on missions" said Wonder Woman

"Real missions?" asked Wonder Girl

"Yes, the 7 of you will be that team to act on the sly, covert" said Wonder Woman

"Wait 7 there's only 5 here" said Superboy

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece, miss martian said Wonder Woman

"Hi!" said Miss martian

"I'm liking this a little more every minute" said Kid Flash nudging Superboy

"Welcome aboard I'm Aqualad, that's Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Speedy and Superboy" said Aqualad pointing to everyone

"I like your t-shirt" Miss Martian said to Superboy changing the colors of hers shirt to his making him smirk

"Wait I know I'm not the best at math but that's still six of us" said Kid flash counting on his fingers

**Computer: B01 Robin**

"Override call me Nightwing" said Robin now called Nightwing

"Alright now my bro is here I'm definitely ready for this gig" said Kid Flash running over to Nightwing

"You know what, I think a change is a good idea you can call me Red Arrow" said Speedy now Red Arrow

"Today is the day" said Wonder Girl admiring Nightwing's new look


End file.
